walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Judith Grimes (Comic Series)
Judith Grimes, also known as "Judy" is a character first encountered in Issue 39 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. ''She is the newborn daughter of Lori Grimes. It is uncertain if she was the daughter of Rick or Shane and the full or half sister of Carl. Post-Apocalypse The Calm Before Judith was the second child born to Rick and Lori Grimes and the first infant depicted as having been born after the outbreak. As one of the few people so far to have no memories of a world without the horrors of the outbreak, her parents expressed hopes that she would not live in constant fear as they do and accept the post zombie world as the way things were without referencing the way things used to be. It was a point of contention within the comics as to who is Judith's biological father. Lori had a very brief sexual liaison with Shane, Rick's best friend, on their way to Atlanta. This put Shane into the right time frame for Judith's conception, although Rick was reunited with Lori not long after, so it was still entirely possible that he was indeed Judith's biological father. Rick had since forgiven Lori for her affair with Shane, but, forbid mention that he mightn't be Judith's biological father. As far as he was concerned, he loved his daughter and the circumstances of her conception were completely irrelevant. Made To Suffer Judith is protected by her mother and Alice Warren, upon The Governor's assault at the prison. While fleeing the prison, Lori is shot while carrying Judith which resulted in both their deaths much to Rick's horror. Death Killed By *The Governor ''(Caused) As the Grimes family fled the prison, Judith's life came to an abrupt and tragic end as she and her mother were killed in the final stages of the Woodbury Army's assault on the prison. *Lilly Caul (Accidental) She was shot, along with Lori by Lilly. Judith was mentioned several times by Carl and Rick after her, and Lori's death. During a long talk with Douglas, Rick acknowledged Lori's affair with Shane, and affirmed his doubt about being Judith's biological father. Judith could have possibly died due to being crushed by Lori. Relationships Rick Grimes Rick was shown to love Judith immensely. Rick was overjoyed to see the birth of Judith, despite the confusion of her real father being either him or Shane. Both Rick and Carl were devastated by her death with Carl even blaming Rick in that he failed to protect her along with Lori. In a conversation with Michonne in Volume 25: No Turning Back, Rick is still shown to miss her immensely despite having moved on with his life when he states that he would do anything to bring her back along with Lori even though her death caused him to live a "happier" life with Andrea. Lori Grimes Lori loved and cared for her daughter since her birth, and was constantly seen holding her. During the Woodbury attack, she held Judith in her arms as she ran trying to carry her to safety. Her attempt to save Judith resulted in both of their deaths. Carl Grimes Carl was very fond of his sister, and has stated on several occasions that he misses his mother and sister. After losing his memory from getting shot by Douglas Monroe, Carl says he doesn't remember his young sister anymore, but is saddened by her death nonetheless. Lilly Caul Lilly never interacted with Judith or a member of her family, but she regretted killing an innocent mother with her infant daughter. So much so it drove her to shoot The Governor. Appearances Trivia *Judith was originally supposed to die by being stabbed while Lori was pregnant, by Thomas, but the idea was scrapped. **Additionally, Judith was supposed to die in Issue 47 along with Lori. *Judith was the only baby in the Comic Series who was born after the outbreak, until the birth of Hershel some time after All Out War: Part Two. Grimes, Judith Grimes, Judith Category:Novel Characters Category:Babies Category:Deceased Category:Children Category:Comics Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:The Prison